Sólo Una Vez
by Marla-bis
Summary: A lo largo de los años, Will Graham había visto lágrimas en los ojos de Hannibal Lecter en más de una ro nunca, ni una sola vez, le había visto llorar de verdad, presa de la tristeza y la desesperación más absolutas. Mi pequeño fic para ayudarme a asumir que esta pieza de arte se ha acabado, situado tras la finale, espero que os guste. Marla


A lo largo de los años, Will Graham había visto lágrimas en los ojos de Hannibal Lecter en más de una ocasión.

Lágrimas producidas por la excitación del momento, lágrimas de placer, de risa, incluso alguna suelta ante el recuerdo de Mischa…pero nunca, ni una sola vez, le había visto llorar de verdad.

París, cinco años tras la muerte de Francis Dolarhyde.

Una niña de unos diez años y cabello rojizo iba de la mano de dos hombres mientras esperaban pacientemente a la entrada del Louvre.

-Papi, ¿es verdad que antes no eras capaz de distinguir un Miguel Ángel de un Da Vinci?-El hombre más joven de la pareja, de pelo castaño rizado y una ligera sombra de barba de varios días, se mostró teatralmente sorprendido ante el comentario.

-Clarice, no debes creerte todo lo que tu padre te diga sobre mí, tiende a…exagerar las cosas.-Esta vez el que compuso una postura excesivamente indignada fue el mayor de la pareja, de cabello rubio liso y traje impoluto.

-Me ofendes, Will. Jamás he exagerado nada con respecto a tu persona…al menos, no en esa materia.

Las pullas entre ambos continuaron bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña hasta llegar a taquilla, donde una mujer -tras mirarlos de arriba abajo, se giró hacia la más joven del trío y, en tono maternalista, le preguntó dónde se encontraba su madre.

-Mi padre y mi madre murieron, ahora ellos son mis papás.-Sonrió, orgullosa.

La mirada de desprecio que la encargada les echó a ambos ante la respuesta era imposible de pasar desapercibida.

-De acuerdo… ¿Tienen ya sus entradas o deben comprarlas?-No se molestó lo más mínimo ni tan siquiera en emplear un tono mínimamente amable con ellos.

La forma en que la vista de Hannibal se dirigió a la mujer fue un verdadero poema y, al tenderle los tres abonos anuales, se le acercó un poco demasiado de lo habitual, como si la analizara.

-Ni se te ocurra.-Le musitó Will en el oído, una vez se hubieron adentrado entre las obras del famoso museo parisino, mientras la niña se centraba en observar de cerca un cuadro renacentista.

-Era ofensiva y descortés. Además, estaba en perfecta forma física…sería una excelente invitada para la cena.

-Sería un desperdicio de energía y tiempo, un riesgo y…

-… ¿y?

-Seguro que encuentras otras formas de castigarla.-El lituano sonrió, divertido.

-No puedo evitar preguntarme que hubiera tratado de pensar como acción correcta y moralmente válida el traje de carne que vestías hace seis años, Will.-Los ojos de su interlocutor se cargaron de una seriedad que a cualquier espectador ajeno a su pasado le hubiera parecido, a todas luces, exagerada.

-Ya me liberé de ese Will, no lo hagas volver. Dejé el pasado atrás y allí debe quedarse, por los dos.-Su pareja le dio la mano, sin dejar de sostener su mirada fijamente hasta que, con el rabillo del ojo, vieron a un hombre empujar y tirar al suelo a su hija adoptiva sin ningún cuidado, para después encararse con ella por estar en medio.

-Creo que este individuo si será de tu agrado, Will.

-Me pido el golpe de gracia; ¿a la luz de la luna?

-A la luz de la luna.

Jack Crawford había ido a dar un seminario para la crème de la crème de los analistas del comportamiento especializados en los asesinos en serie, más se había visto obligado a añadirle a esta tarea una charla para una clase de inglés formada por niños de 12 años en uno de los mejores colegios de París.

Sorprendentemente, fue bastante mejor de lo esperado, con incluso una niña de origen americano dos años menor que el resto de sus compañeros; pero igual si no más aguda e inteligente, así como mucho más participativa: Clarice Coster.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la niña le agradó notablemente, no pudo evitar pensar que le recordaba a alguien mucho…pero su nombre no le decía nada.

Sus sospechas hallaron una resolución válida al finalizar la charla, tras hablar con la tutora de los estudiantes.

-La pequeña Clarice le ha impresionado, ¿verdad?-Comenzó ella, orgullosa de su alumna.

-Cierto; y bastante, la verdad. Sus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos.

-Supongo que lo estaban.-Jack abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-La niña se quedó huérfana, poco antes de empezar a acudir a esta escuela, tengo entendido; y una pareja la adoptó. Coster es el apellido del mayor de sus padres, Lars Coster. Pero no se preocupe, Clarice es muy feliz con ellos y jamás nos han dado el más mínimo motivo de queja ni para sospechar de cualquier tipo de maltrato o irregularidad.-Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

-Diciendo el mayor de sus padres, ¿se refiere a que ambos son hombres?-Inquirió el agente.

-Exacto; Lars Coster y Greg Hardy, psiquiatra y detective privado, creo recordar.-La mujer empezaba a mostrar signos de desconfianza ante el interrogatorio.- ¿Ocurre algo con ellos?

-Podrían estar relacionados con una investigación criminal que creíamos cerrada. ¿Podría ver fotografías de ambos, si no es mucha molestia?

-Supongo, son públicas y si sirven para que se saque esas ideas de la cabeza…son buena gente, muy amables. Una vez incluso me invitaron a cenar junto a mi familia.

"Lo siento querida, pero cada vez estoy más seguro de llevar razón".

La confirmación llegó con las imágenes. Durante un instante, no fue capaz de creerlo.

"Les vi tirarse de aquel maldito acantilado, estaba grabado, no pudieron sobrevivir, incluso aunque no encontráramos sus cuerpos…"

Parecía que no había pasado ni un día por ellos: Lecter y Graham tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que en las fotografías usadas en el registro oficial de su muerte.

Se tambaleó, ya sabía de qué le sonaba la niña.

"Pero no se llamaba Clarice, era Ardelia Starling, por eso nunca encontramos a su secuestrado y asesino de sus padres…ellos lo mataron".

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quié…quiénes son?

-Dos de los asesinos más buscados de Estados Unidos, dados por muertos hace cinco años.-La profesora soltó un grito ahogado.

-Pobre niñita…no sabía…si eso es cierto, no debería seguir con ellos ni un segundo más…-Pero la niñita tenía otra idea y, tras haber escuchado toda la conversación desde el pasillo, salió corriendo para abandonar el edificio.

Debía avisar a sus padres.

Residencia costera del asesino en serie y secuestrador infantil conocido como El Padre Escarlata, cinco años antes.

Ardelia lloraba desconsolada en una esquina de la habitación hecha un ovillo, con su cabello rojizo cayéndole desordenado por el rostro, ocultando el temor que su rostro reflejaba. Todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

El dueño de aquella casa había matado a sus padres y se la había llevado a su hogar, donde intentaba que se comportara como su propia hija.

"Jamás", pensó con resolución la criatura, de tan solo cinco años.

Entonces, de golpe, les vio. Dos hombres -uno rubio y otro moreno- escondidos en la habitación contigua, empapados en agua y sangre.

Sus caras le resultaban familiares, puede que de alguna revista de sus padres, o de las noticias. El hombre de pelo oscuro la miró a los ojos con cierta tristeza y se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

Menos de un minuto había pasado del descubrimiento del dúo cuando Él volvió, dando un portazo al entrar en la habitación que la hizo apartar momentáneamente la vista de la extraña pareja. Cuando pudo volver a mirar, ya habían desaparecido.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu padre?-La recriminó su secuestrador.

-Tú no eres papá.-Replicó ella, desafiante. La respuesta del hombre del hombre fue empezar a molerla a patadas y otras clases diversas de golpes.

Creía que moriría allí, tal y como lo habían hecho aquellas niñas de la televisión que habían ido desapareciendo en sus mismas circunstancias cuando…

-Otra Abigail no.-Oyó murmurar a su espalda y, apenas unos instantes después, los dos inquilinos misteriosos habían saltado sobre el asesino de su familia y se ensañaban con él con inusitada brutalidad.

Una vez hubieron acabado con él, se giraron a hacia la niña que, tan rápido como su debilitado cuerpo le permitió, se apartó de ellos, atemorizada ante el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar.

Esta vez fue el rubio el que habló.

-Tranquila, no pretendemos causarte ningún daño. Mi amigo es Will Graham y yo soy Hannibal Lecter.-Abrió mucho los ojos, recordando el nombre que había oído en un noticiario que sus padres habían puesto en su último desayuno juntos: Hannibal el Caníbal; habían dicho que había escapado de su psiquiátrico y que era muy, muy peligroso.

-No me comáis, por favor.-Hannibal sonrió.

-No pensaba, es más…creo que Will tenía unos planes bien distintos…-El aludido lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y gratitud.- ¿Te queda familia?

-Yo…no…solo…papá y mamá…y…están…muertos.-Se mordió el labio; no quería llorar delante de ellos.

-¿Qué te parecería venir con nosotros? Te cuidaríamos, educaríamos y jamás dejaríamos que te pasara nada malo.-Durante un instante, la chica dudó de las palabras del famoso asesino. Sin embargo, había algo en ambos que la hacía confiar en ellos, a pesar de que cualquier lógica hubiera justificado la actitud contraria.

Aceptó la mano que el hombre le tendía.

Una vez estuvieron los tres embarcados en un vuelo una semana -en la llegó a conocer a la pareja y a confiar en ellos como si de sus verdaderos progenitores se trataran, mientras ambos se recuperaban de heridas producidas en circunstancias sobre las que no quisieron ahondar y que incluían un disparo de bala, puñaladas y graves contusiones producidas por una gran caída- más tarde camino a Europa, la niña volvió -de golpe- a ser consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba.

-Pero…ahora…nos perseguirá la policía, ¿no?

-No si cambiamos de identidad. Nosotros sabremos quiénes somos, pero nadie más lo hará.-Le explicó el mayor de sus acompañantes.

-¿Quién quieres ser tú, Ardelia?-Le preguntó de forma amable el otro.

La pequeña se llevó de forma inconsciente una mano a la mejilla, en la que tenía una marca de pólvora que se había producido al rozarle una bala durante el asesinato de sus padres y que parecía no iba a desaparecer nunca de su piel.

"Ardelia no tenía una mancha de pólvora en la cara, pero sí un padre y una madre. Ardelia era una niña de cinco años que los aparentaba. Yo ya no soy Ardelia".

-Siempre me ha gustado Clarice.

París, de nuevo en la actualidad.

-Clarice, soy yo, papá. Espero que estés a gusto en casa de tu amiga y que los perros no molesten en exceso a sus padres. En los próximos días vas a oír muchas cosas sobre nosotros y…casi todas serán ciertas. Tu padre y yo queremos que sepas que entenderemos perfectamente que no quieras venir con nosotros cuando vayamos a buscarte después de solucionar esto…y que, en caso de que no lo logremos, nos gustaría-"no mientas, Graham; te gustaría a ti, Hannibal estaría encantado de que su niña fuera en busca de venganza por vosotros"- que no intentaras vengarnos, sino que intentes continuar con tu vida. Te queremos.-Colgó el teléfono con un suspiro y se reunió con Hannibal.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no necesitaban más.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer encuentro, cuando rehuías hasta el más mínimo contacto visual?-El lituano sonreía, divertido, mientras lo decía.

Will se acercó a él aún más, hasta que su separación fue de menos de cinco centímetros.

-Dicen demasiado, pero nunca lo suficiente.-Casi no pudo acabar la frase, pues observó que un nerviosismo muy similar al suyo propio se intuía en las pupilas de su pareja. Se obligó a respirar.-No moriremos hoy; sólo yo te puedo matar, así como solo tú me puedes matar a mí. Así de enfermiza es nuestra relación.-Sonrió, olvidando momentáneamente la situación y la huida que emprenderían una vez su contacto les trajera sus nuevos nombres falsos y hubieran puesto en orden todos sus asuntos pendientes.

"El hombre del Louvre"; recordó de golpe, aunque al instante lo borró de su mente e hizo algo que era más bastante habitual en su compañero: inició un beso.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al caníbal, que tardó un instante en reaccionar y devolvérselo, mientras le empezaba a rodear con sus brazos, abordándole la cintura entera con avidez…

-No lo quería creer…pero está que, después de todo, Freddie Lounds estaba en lo cierto. Le encantaría estar aquí.-La sangre de ambos se heló al oír la voz de Crawford.

Will se separó con violencia y se colocó frente a Hannibal, a modo de escudo humano.

-Aparta Will, aún hay esperanza para ti. Sólo hay pruebas del homicidio de Dolarhyde, podrías ir a una institución psiquiátrica con todos los privilegios posibles. Lo único que debes hacer es echarte a un lado…

-…no, Jack. No dejaré que lo mates; ni tampoco dejarme atrapar para que me analicen como si fuera un espécimen mutante. Por fin he decidido mi bando.-Le tendió su mano izquierda por la espalda a Hannibal, que la aceptó sin dilación alguna.

Ambos hombres -especialmente el psiquiatra- se mostraban demasiado tranquilos dada su situación.

"Jack no disparará a Will. Al menos, no un disparo mortal".

-Y siento tener que decir que has elegido mal. Lo siento Will, pero ya te asediné hace mucho.-El agente le disparó una bala directa al pecho de Graham.

El grito de Hannibal resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡WILL!-Cayó de rodillas, no había forma humana de salvar a alguien de esa clase de disparo.

Mientras las balas impactaban diversos puntos vitales de su cuerpo destrozándolos a su paso, el rubio notó algo que no sentía desde su más temprana juventud: un llanto puro y desgarrador invadiéndole por completo.

A lo largo de los años, Will Graham había visto lágrimas en los ojos de Hannibal Lecter en más de una ocasión.

Lágrimas producidas por la excitación del momento, lágrimas de placer, de risa, incluso alguna suelta ante el recuerdo de Mischa…pero tan solo una vez le había visto llorar de verdad, presa de la tristeza y la desesperación más absolutas.

Y aquello fue lo último que vio jamás.

Vaya, se me hace raro pero este fic ya tiene varios años de vida…y ahora os llegado, con su decimotercera corrección y aun encontrando fallos.

Siento si me ha quedado algo ooc…y el, igual, excesivo uso de guiños a las novelas originales pero todo lo que sea hacer referencias…mi terreno

Larga vida y prosperidad,

Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
